Eres un dulce
by HARUXITA
Summary: Un ebrio Harry Potter se presenta de madrugada en el departamento de Draco Malfoy con su homosexualidad en crisis.


Eres un dulce

- Estoy depre ¿Puedo entrar o la perra está en casa? – dijo el chico a boca de jarro, apenas él abrió la puerta del departamento.

- No tengo mascotas, Potter. Pero supongo que en tu malhablada forma intentas referirte a Astoria. No, ella no está.

- ¡No seas tan rudo! Un simple "no" bastaba.

- De cualquier forma. ¿Qué haces en mi puerta, a esta hora, visiblemente ebrio?

- ¿Podrías continuar sermoneándome en la comodidad de tu sala?

- No me apetece, lárgate a dormir la mona a tu casa, Potter.

- Drakito. – gimoteó el estudiante de auror, colgándosele del cuello al flemático mago. ¿Vas a dejar a un amigo en apuros plantado en tu puerta, a las tres de la mañana?

- De hecho, son pasadas las cinco.

- Aunque fueran las siete. Anda, déjame entrar, necesito desahogarme con alguien

- ¡Ve a llorarle a la comadreja! – repuso el rubio, colocándole una mano en el pecho y empujándolo con ella.

- ¡No me eches a la calle, me siento fatal! – el otro mago rodó los ojos y se hizo a un lado para que el chico entrara.

- Esta bien, aunque sé que acabaré arrepintiéndome.

- Gracias cariño, ¿Por qué todos piensan que eres un pagado, insufrible, soberbio y…?

- Me iba bastante mejor cuando lo era, - repuso, alzando una platinada ceja. - no tenía que aguantar a borrachos irrumpiendo de madrugada en mi casa.

- N-no digas eso que me deprimo más. – replicó el aludido, en un tono que sonó como un sensual ronroneo. - ¿No tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?

El rubio se había adelantado y le tendía una copa con un líquido burbujeante en su interior

- ¿Qué es?

- Bebe y calla.

- Hummmf, buen eufemismo para decir que sabe a rayos

- ¡No seas llorón! Has bebido cosas peores.

- Es que algunos tipos se vienen sin avisar. – dijo, sin arrugarse siquiera, el alcohol tenía el efecto de desinhibirlo bastante.

- ¡UGH! Pude haber muerto feliz sin saberlo.

- ¿Qué tu estirada novia no te lo…?

- Mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia. Por cierto. Es tu primera salida este mes. ¿No deberías estar en tu casa, follándote al ligue de turno en lugar de estarme incordiando con tu presencia?

- Sádico ¿Para que preguntas? casi lo había olvidado. – dijo, poniéndose repentinamente serio ante lo que su amigo se preocupó un poquito.

- Ven, siéntate y me lo cuentas todo.

El rubio lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo tranquilamente hasta el cómodo sillón de la sala. Se sentó junto a él y le permitió acomodar su cabeza contra su hombro.

- Se llamaba April. Nombre de chica de calendario. Lo parecía, era muy llamativa y yo estaba de joda. Fue sólo una humorada, ver cuantos minutos podíamos durar antes que ese grupito de chicas muggles se dieran cuenta de que éramos gays. Bailamos un rato. Quizás fueron los vodka-naranja. – se quejó con desazón.

- En primer lugar. ¿Qué hacían tú y tus amigos en un club muggle, y para más señas, hetero?

- Fue idea de ellos, luego te explico… El caso es que me puse duro.

- ¿Y ella se dio cuenta?

- ¡Claro que ella se dio cuenta! ¡Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta! ¡No podía quitar mis manos de su culo!

- ¿Te la cogiste?

- ¡No preguntes pelotudeces! Por supuesto que si, lo raro fue que aguantara hasta llegar al baño.

- ¡¿La llevaste al baño de hombres?! – inquirió, escandalizado, a cada segundo el comportamiento de su amigo le parecía mas irresponsable.

- ¡Deja de preguntar imbecilidades!

- ¿Alguien los vio?

- ¿Crees que tuve tiempo de fijarme en eso?

- ¿Al menos usaste preservativo? ¿Tienes idea lo irresponsable de tu conducta? Sin contar con los peligros que conlleva el sexo sin protección con esa gente. ¡Pudiste contraer una ETS, pudiste embara…!

- ¡El punto no es ese! – chilló, incorporándose. - ¡Mírame cabrón! Soy un marica, me gustan las pollas, me gusta que me den por…

- No necesitas ser tan gráfico.

- ¿Vas entendiendo la idea? Lo fui aún antes de saber que significaba la palabra "gay"… ¡No me calientan las mujeres! ¡No puedo ir tirándome a cuanto culo se menea ante mí!

- Debiste pensar en ello antes de meterte en ese sitio y liarte con una perfecta desconocida.

- No te lo cuento para que me sermonees. – gimoteó de forma muy poco digna. El rubio suspiró y lo volvió a acomodar contra su hombro.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga? ¿Pobrecito Potty, se traumó por ver una vagina?

- ¡No te rías cabrón! Esto es serio.

- "In vino veritas". Quizás en el fondo aún no te has definido y el alcohol te ayudó a ver que en realidad no eres tan gay como pretendes.

- ¡No me salgas con eso de la búsqueda de la identidad, que ya no soy un crio!

- Tienes apenas veinte años, hay gente que enmienda el camino mucho mas tarde que eso.

- ¡Dragón, en verdad esto es serio! Tú mejor que nadie sabe cuánto me costó asumirme para que mi nochecita muggle lo envíe todo al carajo.

- Velo por el lado positivo. Eso te enseñará a ser más cuidadoso.

- ¡Así contigo no se puede! Lo relativizas todo.

Molesto, el aspirante a auror se incorporó del sillón y se alejó de su amigo

- No ves más allá de tu ombligo. Yo me…

- Creí que te gustaba mi ombligo. – dijo, en una media sonrisa.

- ¡Si! Me gusta tu ombligo ¡Me encanta tu ombligo! Y lo que está más abajo también. . su amigo no articuló palabra, se limitó a bajar su mirada hasta el pantalón del moreno. - ¿Ves que soy marica? ¡No puedo mirártela sin que se me pare!

- Son mis genes veela actuando, no tiene nada que ver con tu orientación. – repuso el otro mago, en son de chanza.

- Me voy donde Mione, en ti hoy encontré cero comprensión. – hizo el amago de marcharse pero su amigo lo cogió de ambos brazos. El moreno era mas fuerte, pero la embriaguez lo hacía torpe, acabó rindiéndose y acurrucándose contra el pecho del otro chico que la acariciaba su cabello, mas revuelto que nunca.

- Si pretendes presentarte ante Granger en ese estado debes estar más loco de lo que creí. No te enojes, solo pretendía quitarle hierro al asunto.

- No estoy enojado contigo, tengo rabia contra mi mismo. Creí tener las cosas claras y me pasa esto. – Confesó, con algo de amargura.

- Aun no amanece. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a la cama y duermes un rato? Cuando despiertes verás las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

- Eso si me apetece. – dijo, y alzó el rostro para sonreírle con algo de coquetería. - Ayyy, Drakito ¿Por qué nunca hemos sido pareja tú y yo?

- Porque eres muy puta. – dijo este en tono cálido, respondiendo la sonrisa.

- Es parte del paquete cariño, lo tomas todo o no lo llevas.

El rubio no agregó palabra, simplemente se agachó y lo alzó en sus brazos.

- Si, cárgame, no tengo ganas de caminar. – dijo, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello

- ¿Te quedas en el cuarto de invitados?

- No, hoy estoy deprimido, necesito que me mimes. ¡Por Merlín, debí estar muy ebrio!

- Tal vez el licor muggle tenía algo extraño…

- Lo dices para darme por mi lado.

- Quizás no fue culpa tuya después de todo.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿No te parece extraño que esos amigos tuyos hayan insistido en ir a un sitio hetero? Tal vez ellos pusieron una poción en tu bebida para gastarte una broma.

- Hummff, eso espero, pero si es verdad los mataré.

Ya en el dormitorio, el rubio lo depositó suavemente en la cama.

- Dragón ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

- Potter, ya estoy comprometido. Además, te recuerdo que me van los calderos, no las varitas.

- Si, sabía que dirías eso. Aún así te encuentro rico.

- ¿Rico?

- Si, rico como un helado, te lamería entero.

- No se como pudiste dudar de tu sexualidad en algún momento, eres toda una reinona.

- Está bien, está bien, dejo de regar plumas por tu pulcra habitación.

Con un pase de varita ambos quedaron en pijamas, ya en la cama el moreno se acomodó contra el pecho de su amigo.

- Ahh, Dragón, me gusta tu perfume y que me acojas bajo tus sábanas cuando llego con mis dramas de loca.

- Ya duérmete.

- Un besito.

- Olvídalo, aun borracho eres peligroso.

- Sólo uno, no quebrará tu virilidad, aquí él que está en crisis de identidad soy yo.

- Está bien. – accedió, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del otro mago.

- Abrázame más fuerte.

- Así.

- Así. – el Gry acercó su rostro, anhelante, esperando el beso en sus labios que nunca llegó. El rubio le apartó un mechón y lo besó en la frente. - ¡No, en la cicatriz no tiene gracia!

- De acuerdo, majadero, pero cierra los ojos.

- De acuerdo, los cierro.

El rubio experimentó un curioso nerviosismo. Su amigo llevaba años coqueteándole y él jamás había cedido a sus avances, no porque no se sintiera atraído hacía él, sino porque no quiera arruinar una amistad por lo que seguramente sería un polvo de una noche. Pero esta vez el chico se veía tan vulnerable… además estaba totalmente ebrio, lo más probable era que al despertar no recordara nada.

Tomó aire, infundiéndose ánimos. Finalmente descubriría a que sabían esos hermosos labios sonrosados y si de verdad eran tan suaves como aparentaban a simple vista.

Tomó al chico del cuello con seguridad, que flaqueó un poco ante el suave jadeo que este simple gesto provocó en el moreno. Cerró los ajos y se acercó al otro rostro, sintiendo el olor a alcohol en el aliento tibio y la mano que se aferraba con demasiada fuerza a la solapa de su pijama.

Cuando sus labios rosaron los ajenos él tampoco pudo reprimir un jadeo, instante que aprovechó el otro chico para colar su lengua y profundizar el beso. La mano que agarraba su pijama voló hasta su nuca y, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, lo sostuvo con firmeza para evitar que se apartara.

Se sentía tan bien que no deseaba terminar, pero ese tirón en su bajo vientre lo alertó. No podía dejarse llevar. Había demasiado en juego. Juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad para tomar al moreno de los brazos y apartarlo con algo de medida rudeza.

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Potter? – el otro tuvo la desfachatez de reír con el encanto que solo él podía tener con media licorería encima.

- ¡Sabias que iba a hacerlo! ¿Ves que el mundo no se detuvo?

El rubio no estaba tan seguro de eso.

- Tu boca apesta a alcohol, Potter. – dijo, consciente de que ese no había sido el problema.

- Aun así fue un beso rico.

- Duérmete de una vez.

- Sie, mejor me callo, pero quédate conmigo, Dragón.

Con un suave "Nox" el Sly apagó las luces y le dio un ligero beso en la coronilla al moreno, que había vuelto a acurrucarse en su pecho.

- Eres un dulce, tu único defecto es ser demasiado straight.

El rubio suspiró, diciéndose que era mejor que el otro chico siguiera creyendo esa mentira.

FIN


End file.
